


Our first kiss

by Emmy04



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anniversary, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I Love You, Married Couple, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy04/pseuds/Emmy04
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot of Choni. On the morning of their one year wedding anniversary Cheryl asks Toni if she remembers their first kiss.





	Our first kiss

Cheryl laid awake in her bed; next to her, her wife Toni, is fast asleep. Today is their one year anniversary. One year they’d been married. She almost couldn’t believe it; it was surreal. How far they’d come. How far she’d come. How happy and normal their life is. It’s so different from what it used to be.

Cheryl thought about the past: about high school, about her brothers death, about her finding out it was her father who killed him, about the death of her father, the abuse she suffered from her parents, her trying to commit suicide, her friends saving her, burning down her house, the black hood, meeting Toni, be coming friends with Toni, coming out to Toni, Toni telling her she was sensational, when they almost kissed, being sent to conversion therapy, Toni saving her from there, their first kiss.

Their first kiss. Oh, Cheryl can remember it like it was yesterday. It was amazing. Toni just walked in while the movie was playing, yelling out cheryl’s name, saying she was here to get her, to save her. Cheryl was already crying but when Toni came for her, even more tears came, but these ones were happy tears. Cheryl went up to her and hugged her tight; she wasn’t sure she would ever see her again. After they pulled apart is when it happened: they kissed. Their lips crashed together. Both with tears in their eyes. The kiss was deep and passionate. And totally worth the wait.

Cheryl’s thoughts were interrupted by – “morning beautiful,” Toni said with a smile evident on her lips.

"Good Morning, my cherry on top,” said Cheryl with a grin plaster on her face.

Toni laughed, “ you gotta stop saying that!” she joked.

“Never,” Cheryl smirked, “plus you know you secretly like it”

Toni laughed again, “I guess you’re right. I do like it.” She said truthfully with a smile.

There was a slience between them, not an awkward one, but a peaceful and relaxing one. It stayed like that for a few minutes while they just look into each other eyes; almost as if they could talk to each other through their eyes. Toni was the first to speak– “happy anniversary” she said while looking into cheryl’s eyes. “happy anniversary” cheryl said back. They kissed each other passionately for a little over 2 minutes. 

As they broke apart to catch their breath, Cheryl thought about their first kiss again. She wondered if Toni remember it. 

“Do you remember our first kiss?“ Cheryl asked curious.

"Yeah, of course I do!”, Toni said with a smile on her lips and love in her heart, “It was at Quiet Mercies. You were there for conversion therapy. When I got there you were watching some shitty anti-gay movie, I called out your name and told you we came to get you. You ran up to me and we hugged as tight as we could and when we pulled apart we kissed. Right in front of the anti-gay movie. It was the best first kiss we could’ve had. Not because of how it happened or where or when but because I think at that moment we realized how much we meant to each other, I think thats when we first realized that we loved each other.”

“Yeah… Y'know our first kiss is one of my favorite memories,” Cheryl confessed.

“its one of mine too,” Toni said smiling while looking into Cheryl’s eyes.

“I love you so fucking much, Toni.”

“I fucking love you too, Cheryl.” – and they kiss once again.


End file.
